Splinched (EL Series)
by CaptainStarlord
Summary: Apparating maybe an ideal method of transport for wizards, but sometimes it can go horribly wrong. Theseus Scamander, Tina Goldstein and Evelyn Lionheart learn this the hard way when they attempt to escape to safety. [Spoilers for COG. Connected to Safe Haven. One-Shot. E.L Series. Hints at Theseus/OC and Newtina. Rated T for Injury detail]


**A/N:**** Hello, back with another one-shot for Fantastic Beasts. This is connected to my previous one-shot, Safe Haven- so I encourage checking that out if you'd like to! **

**Apologies if anything is OOC, I'm always paranoid of doing that when it comes to established characters. This one-shot again includes my OC, Evelyn. **

**Also warnings for blood and injury detail, keeping it at a T rating for that. I hope you enjoy. Tempted to do a one-shot introducing you to the rest of the Lionheart clan... **

**Anyway, enjoy! And thank you to those who favourited and liked my last one-shot. Much love.**

* * *

A boot propelled through the cobbles, pushing Theseus Scamander onwards as he rushed along the side street. The darkness illuminated by bolts of red and green as the Auror sprinted away, throwing burst after burst from his own wand. Adrenaline pumped through him he ducked down, a window exploding into shards inches from where his head once was. A rogue curse aimed to do more than just stun. The mission hadn't exactly gone to plan. What had been a reconnaissance had quickly turned into firefight.

It had been a trap.

Theseus shouldn't have been too surprised. Aside from Dumbledore and his brother, Theseus Scamander was one of Grindelwald's top targets. Being Head of the Auror department for the Ministry certainly came with it's dangers. Well... being an Auror in general made you a target for Grindelwald. The less opposing him the better, that and the potential of the secrets they held were too tempting. This also made his two companions and fellow Aurors, Tina Goldstein and Evelyn Lionheart, targets too. Targets that he didn't know the whereabouts of. He'd lost them in the crossfire as wands were drawn and spells exchanged. They had been outnumbered and their only course was to retreat. But they couldn't truly retreat without each other. He had to find them. He couldn't linger on the darkest and most horrible potential outcomes of their fate. No his focus had to be on not getting hexed (or worse) and getting back to his friends.

"Incarcerous!" he yelled, thrusting his wand behind him. One of his pursuers instantaneously became encased in ropes causing him to topple to the cobble stone. Theseus didn't stop to admire his handiwork as he sprinted onwards. His path only visible from the light of the moon. Even as he attempted to gain some distance, they seemed to be growing ever closer.

So he pushed on. Pushed on through the desperate cries of his lungs for air. Pushed on through the fear lining his stomach over the safety of his friends. Pushed on as he continued to avoid the spells aimed his way.

Snapping his head back to the path in front of him, he spotted a fork in the road. Left or right were his options. He turned back to look behind throwing a counter-curse over his shoulder. Jolting back around, he was faced with a last minute choice.

Left or right?

The gaining footsteps didn't give him chance to think about it. Turning he was ready to head down the right path.

Wrong choice.

He was met with more followers, wands raised. The man nearest glared at the Auror before him, wand at the ready to strike him down.

"Stupefy!" came a cry over Theseus' shoulder and a blast of energy knocked his attacker off his feet. Theseus didn't have chance to register as his attention was called by his saviour.

"Theseus!" he turned, spotting the very same Tina Goldstein and Evelyn Lionheart he'd been looking for. They were racing toward him, hands entwined. Knowing what this meant, Theseus moved and reached for them. It was time to apparate away from this place. His hand slipped into Tina's and the three began to twist.

Apparating was never a pleasant sensation, the feeling of your entire body twisting and turning was enough to make any stomach churn. It had taken some time for Theseus to combat the nauseous that rose at the back of his throat when he first began to apparate. The sensation still knotted his stomach, but the threat of potentially being nauseous had vanished. No the only thing that bothered him, as the safe house drifted into view, was the pull on the back of his jacket. With the continued twisting and pulling it became clear, they had a stowaway. Their safe house had been compromised. What happened next flashed past so quickly that he didn't even comprehend what he was seeing. All the came was the overwhelming black.

* * *

When Theseus next opened his eyes, he was met with a view of the sky. The night had broken and daylight had began to break through the clouds. Water. He could hear water somewhere nearby. It took a few moments for his mind to catch up, but then he was met with flashes of memory. They had been apparating... but this wasn't the safe house... so where was he?

Pulling himself up into a sitting position, he took in his surroundings. Beneath him were cobbled stones, he felt them slide against his fingertips. The sound of water came from his left, turning he could spot the ocean in the distance. The waves were gentle in the fresh morning air. It was almost the calm after the storm of the firefight.

Almost.

"Ahhh!"

"Evie, let me look! Let me look!"

Snapping his head round, he spotted Tina Goldstein not far away from him. She was crouched on her knees and looked relatively unharmed. This should have been a relief but the ashen complexion of worry in her face drew his attention. She was leaning over something... no someone. That familiar red hair was just visible.

"No..." he breathed. Crawling his way over a question slipped from his lips, "Tina! Tina, what happened?"

The older Goldstein caught his gaze, her wand was still gripped tightly in her head. Below her lay Evelyn Lionheart, her red hair flowing in startling contrast to the tones of grey cobblestone. Her wand was still in hand, but unlike Tina she was clearly not unharmed. She had turned a scarily shade of white and her face was contorted with pain. Both her hands were pressed to her left side, clutching tightly. A shade of scarlet was beginning to stain beneath her fingers. Theseus clambered to Evelyn's other side, panic hitting him in waves.

"Was she hit?"

Tina shook her head, "No, no. It's my fault, I changed our destination- I mean they saw the safe house and- Evelyn must have-"

"Got splinched," Theseus finished. Instantly his hand came to Tina's shoulder giving it a reassuring squeeze, "Not your fault Tina, that was quick thinking."

Below them Evelyn moaned in pain, drawing the two Aurors back to her. Her hands still hadn't moved from her side and more scarlet was building beneath her fingers.

"Evie," Theseus placed one hand on top of hers and the other in her hair, "Sweetheart we need to take a look, okay?"

Her eyes finally opened a little, agony and tears filling her blue irises. She moved her head in a small nod, unable to find the words as her eyes screwed up in pain once more. Slowly she let Theseus guide her hands away from her side. Now her hands weren't obscuring their view they could get a clearer observation.

Deep, dark crimson had pooled from her side, splattering the stones below her. Her shirt was plastered to her side, blood stained and wet with even more blood that continued to flow out of her. Theseus ran his fingers softly through her hair as he looked to Tina.

Tina nodded to Theseus before she muttered to Evelyn, "This might hurt a little."

Evelyn could only hiss in response that she'd heard her, before Tina started peeling away her shirt. The blood had caused it to stick to her skin almost like an extra layer. Tina proceeded slowly, trying her best to be gentle. She couldn't help but wince as Evelyn grimaced in pain below her, only Theseus' steady hands seemed to drive her to remain still enough for Tina. After a few agonising moments, the wounded and bloody flesh was exposed. Running her wand over Evelyn's side, the blood flow stopped. Muttering a small incantation, her wand continued to flow over her side. It was like someone had hit a rewind on time, instead of the blood flowing out of her it began to seep back in. Like a waterfall receding upwards, never to flow back down. It was as the red river began to dry that they spotted the culprit. Two chunks of flesh had been chipped out of her side, as if a butcher had taken some slivers of meat. Luckily it was no where near any major organs, but it had still be enough to cause a threatening blood loss. Once most of the blood was back where it belonged, Evelyn seemed to settle. Her light breathes were still filled with pain as the effects of blood loss began to led her into unconsciousness. Theseus still kept his hand in her hair, running his fingers through her red locks in comfort whilst Tina continued to work. Within minutes she'd knitted the flesh back together as best she could, the deep indented scars would probably stay with her for life but Tina doubted the young Lionheart would care.

After a quick "scourgify" from Theseus, all of the remaining blood on the stones and Evelyn's shirt were gone. It was almost as if nothing had occurred, the only evidence pointing to the contrary were the deep scars and Evelyn's unconscious form. She was truly out of it now, but her face was no longer a sickly white (which filled them with relief).

"We should probably camp here for tonight, she won't be fit to apparate like this," Theseus stated, hand still in her hair but his eyes looked to Tina.

Tina nodded, "I'll do the enchantments."

Theseus moved his hand from Evelyn's hair and stopped her, "I'll do it."

She'd already healed Evelyn, it only felt right. After being the one to lead them into a trap, he needed a moment to feel in control. To feel like he was keeping his friends safe. Leaving Tina beside Evelyn, he rose to his feet. Waving his wand, he began the process of ensuring their concealment and safety.

* * *

Blowing gently on the cup in his hands, Theseus sipped at the coffee within. The tent was a little small, with two rows of bunks facing each other. Within the centre stood a small boxed in coal fire, with a chimney funnel leading up through the tent roof. A small set of stools sat round the fire. It wasn't five star luxury, but it served it's purpose. One of those four stools were no longer situated by the fire. This very stool had been occupied by Theseus and was now beside one of the sets of bunk beds. It provided him a close eyeline to the lower bunk where Evelyn Lionheart was curled up. She was flat on her back, blankets tucked around her, red hair was bundled into knots and her eyes were shut tight. Theseus acted as a guardian angel, watching over her with pure affection.

He still remembered the first day he had met her. Fresh out of Hogwarts, at the beginning stages of her training. Duelling was a key element and skill required of an Auror. Her opponent had gotten a little too cocky. She'd been cautious to begin, offering up counter-curses and protection spells. Unbeknownst to her opponent, she was only cautious due to observation. Evelyn liked to have a plan, jumping in haphazardly was not her way. Sure she could act on impulse and improvise when the occasion arouse, or if it came to protecting those she loved (Theseus hadn't forgotten that tree she had thrown at Abernathy to protect himself and Newt). Evelyn for all her composure and grace had a level of furiosity that Newt would compare to a she-wolf protecting her cubs. Sharp claws, bared teeth and rage. It didn't always come out in it's full form, sometimes it was just a sharp look. Theseus witnessed it a little the day. Her opponent was boosting his superiority and after a while started to attempt to get under Evelyn's skin. Evelyn found him insufferable, but bided her time, giving him chance to gloat. When he got too cocky, he found himself soon flat on his back and bound to the floor, unable to move and wand far out of reach. Everyone began to stare at this point, as her opponent wriggle and swore in shock. His face was flushed, looking on the border between anger and embarrassment. All eyes were on him as he squirmed. But not Theseus', his attention was on her. Evelyn had chosen not gloat or even threaten (which he later knew she was capable of). No, she just simply stepped back without a word. However he hadn't missed the mischievous twinkle in her eye, or the slight smirk she tried to conceal. Something told him he would like this young woman. Little did he know back then how much.

Over the years, she'd became a trusted ally, a friend... An anchor to him through his grief for Leta. A comrade. A best friend... maybe even something more...

Theseus blinked, one of his hands had found it's way into her hair again. Gently brushing through each lock as she slept on. He should draw his hand away, he'd acted on an impulse. Even so, he couldn't seem to do it. Within his heart he held a deep affection for Evelyn Lionheart. A type of affection he hadn't held for so long... not since... since...

"Theseus?"

It was too late to pull away now as his eyes met hers. Evelyn looked groggy, her pupils taking time to let in her surroundings. Her voice was hoarse, barely above a whisper. Yet he hung onto every word.

"Evelyn," he smiled at her, hand sliding from her hair and cupping her cheek. If she minded the contact she certainly didn't voice it. Actually she seemed to settle into his touch.

"Where are we?" she asked, blinking her eyes as Theseus' came into focus above her (she wouldn't mind waking up to this more often).

"Camped on the beach," Theseus absent-mindedly stoked a thumb over her cheek. Again Evelyn didn't seem to mind the contact.

"Beach?"

"Yes, Tina apparated us here after the safe house was compromised you got-"

Evelyn let out a sharp cry, she'd slipped out of Theseus' hand and had made to sit up. Instead she'd hunched over, now clutching her bandaged side.

"Splinched," Theseus finished, coffee cup forgotten on the floor as his arm came round her shoulders in an offer of support. His other hand resting in front of her.

"You have to hate it when that happens, huh?" Evelyn offered a smirk through her grimace.

Theseus chuckled as he helped her sit back more comfortably. Every moment made her wince (Theseus too) before she was finally sat propped up unaided. She smiled at Theseus as he retrieved his arm from around her. The other still rested on the bed, not far out of her reach. He was about to withdraw that too, before something dawned on her. Fingers laced around his arm with worry.

"Tina, where is she? Is she-"

"Tina's fine, Evie," his other hand drew back to hers, resting it on top, "She's gone to send word to the Ministry- and to-"

"Newt," Evelyn finished a smile forming on her lips when thinking of her friend. There was no doubt in her mind that he'd be worrying himself sick over their safety- even more so if news had already reached them over the disaster they had walked into. Although, she couldn't help but wonder how they'd known they were coming. And by meeting Theseus gaze and offering a question it appeared that the same thought had crossed his mind too.

"How did they know?"

Theseus shook his head, "I don't know, I mean we took every pre-caution... unless one of us was careless-"

"I doubt that any of this is your fault, Theseus. We both know there's only one way they could anticipate our arrival."

"A mole," Theseus concluded, "We thought the same... I had hoped that no-one else within our department would be foolish enough to be swayed by Grindelwald."

"He has a persuasive silver tongue, maybe it's safer to assume from now on we can't trust anyone but each other..."

"Perhaps."

They fell into silence, but Evelyn could tell that was not all on his mind.

"Theseus," the hand still on his arm drew him back to her.

"Tina hasn't revealed our location and her message to Newt... well she's sending it in that code of theirs. No-one will find us here unless we want."

He seemed insistent on easing her worries, yet neglecting his own.

"Theseus-"

"We're safe here, Evelyn."

"Theseus Scamander."

The use of his full name snapped his mouth shut tight tight as he gave her his full attention.

"Me getting hurt is not anyone's fault. Not mine, not Tina's and definitely not yours."

"How-"

"You found me out, I'm a secret Legilimens," Evelyn winked.

"Evelyn..." she had succeed in getting a small smile out of him.

The smile soon left her own lips as she turned serious, "You have that same look of guilt on your face as Newt does when he think he's said the wrong thing."

Theseus looked away, another move reminiscent of his brother.

"We made it out with our lives isn't that what matters most?" Evelyn ended with a question, eyes searching his face. He didn't reply, voice suddenly lost.

"I'm okay really," she squeezed his arm smiling at him.

"But we may not always be so lucky..."

Her smile faltered, she knew there was some truth to that. They didn't know what the future may hold. Every day they plunged into uncertainty... into the unknown. The unknown was something Evelyn hated. She liked to have a plan, to know what was coming next. But she also knew that life didn't work that way, that is was unrealistic. Her job was dangerous and she had known that from day one. The beginning of the war had only added to that danger. And there was every chance that it could snatch away those she loves. It could snatch away Theseus. It could have snatched her away today. Just like it had snatched away Leta.

Evelyn hadn't thought of Leta for some time, but she missed her. Leta had understood Evelyn better than most had. Neither had felt like they fit in a school, neither really had many friends and both had concerns that they were as dark-natured as others believed. When news had reached her of Leta's death, Evelyn had broken. She mourned, she'd became angry that she wasn't there at the rally- she should have been there. But most of all, she wanted to see Theseus. As soon as he was back in London, she headed straight for his home. She didn't know what she was going to say. But the moment she saw his face peering around the door frame, looking exhausted and grief stricken, she had let her actions speak. She had never hugged Theseus before- well she'd had, but he'd always initiated it. But not this time. In that moment, all she wanted to do was hold her friend and cry with him.

"I'd feel the same you know," Evelyn broke the silence again and she felt his eyes on her, "If it were you here and not me. I wish I could promise I'd never leave, but I know realistically I can't. And neither can you- no matter how much I'd want you to..."

Theseus nodded and looked into his lap, "After Leta-"

So she'd hadn't been the only thinking of her.

"I couldn't bare the mere thought of-"

"Losing anyone else?" Evelyn guessed.

He nodded again, "Yes. Not my friends- my family- not Newt- not..."

"Me," Evelyn mumbled, their blue eyes connected instantaneously, "I still miss her too..."

Theseus nodded smiling a little fondly at the thought of Leta. He certainly still missed her.

"What I mean to say is that don't underestimate your value. You're important to me..." the last words came out as a whisper.

Evelyn couldn't help but smile softly, "You're important to me too, Theseus."

They didn't say another word, eyes locked together, lost in the sea of blue. Did she really know how important she was to him? How much he never wanted to see her harmed, how much he wanted to keep her safe. How he felt himself drawing closer to her.

Evelyn wasn't surprised when she felt his lips plant themselves, gentle yet firm, against her forehead. Her eyes closed into his touch, and she smiled warmly.

Her heart swelled with a desire to freeze this moment for as long as she could. But alas it couldn't last and Theseus was once again pulling away, settling into the stood by her bedside. His own heart swelling with affection and desire.

Everything he had revealed was the truth. He didn't want to lose her or anyone else again. She was far too important to him and maybe one day Theseus would reveal to her just how much.


End file.
